


Lovers Goodbye

by DemonicSaiyans



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Mass Effect 2: Arrival, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Garrus tries something new for himself and his human lover before they say their goodbyes.





	Lovers Goodbye

"Shepard..." Garrus stalked closer to his friend whose shoulders were slacked in defeat. She didn't bother looking at him, just kept her gaze at wall as she sat on the mattress. "We can still take Jack's advise and go pirate." That rewarded him a strained laugh. Garrus didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to comfort her, no words could fix on what she could be feeling. He knew that but hell, he was going to try. "You did what you had too. You saved more lives by stalling the reapers." She just scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah, just had to wipe out three-hundred-thousand worth of innocent lives just to do it." She pushed herself off the bed, still avoiding making any eye contact. "I'm no better than a reaper." Garrus felt himself moving closer to her.

"That's not true and you know it." Garrus placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the muscles underneath becoming tense. "We stand by your decision Shepard." He glanced towards the dim-blue fish tank. "I'm standing by you." A shaky breath could be heard from his commander. "So when?" He allowed his fingers to trail down her back, making soft circles, just like the vids showed him. 

"Until I drop everyone at their destination." Shepard pulled away from his touch. "Then I'll be meeting Hackett somewhere in Council space." Garrus softly hummed now glaring back at Shepard's head. "So where you want to go? Back to Omega?" A strained laugh escaped his lip plates.

"Citadel is fine. Besides, I doubt I'm wanted back on Omega, I didn't make much friends there." What Garrus wanted was to be by her side, to be in the thick of it with her, to be there and take whatever political crap that will be thrown at her. But he knew he couldn't, shouldn't even, the reapers were coming and Shepard will need any outside help she can get. 

"Yeah. I still find it damn impressive you were able to piss of the merchs and forcing them to band together to take you down." She finally spun on her heels, giving him that smirk that sent chills in his bones. 

"Hmm, yeah, me too." An idea popped in his mind, something he wanted to do but was too nervous to do before. Now was good time as any. "I remember the readings on my visor when you came to rescue me." He gave Shepard the best turian equivalent of a smirk. "I thought it was the heat of the moment for you but..." He stalked closer to the commander. "You never had those readings in any other times." Garrus finally stopped in front of her, his visor picking up her rapid heart beats. "Well, I did pick up the readings again when we were hunting down Sidonis." 

Garrus dropped on to his left knee, tugging at the commander's pants. "What are you doing?" She whispered, trying to pull away but his nails had dug themselves in the band of her shorts, making it difficult for her to escape. "Garrus..." She warned weakly when he slowly slid them down to her ankles.

"Something I wanted to do for awhile." He rubbed his leather palms against her bare thighs and slowly leaned his face against the center heat. Garrus could feel her body becoming tense against him, waiting in anticipation, as her hands gripped his fringe. "If I'm doing this wrong, make sure to tell me." 

Garrus flicked his tongue at her center, receiving a soft chill from her. "Hmm." He hummed to himself as his tongue did another lap. "Shepard, spread your legs a little bit more." He loosen his grip on her thighs and without protest, she did as he asked. "Thanks." He pressed his face closer to her heat, tasting every inch of her, taking in the thrill of her sharp coos. 

"Someone's been doing their research." Shepard teased as her legs slid apart a bit more. "Damn it!" She growled as he pressed his tongue against the middle a bit more firmly. "Don't stop." She almost begged as his tongue twirled around the nub. "Keep..." Her legs almost gave out.

"Shepard, I didn't catch that." He teased taking in the scent and the taste of her alien biology. "I'm not sure if you're enjoying yourself." That was a damn lie, he knew by the unique, sticky gloss that coated his tongue, she was having the time of her life. "Maybe if I..." He heard a loud groan when he flicked his tongue firmly against the folds. 

Garrus could feel his lower body becoming restraint by his clothing. He wanted her, needed her, but she needed to be taken care of first, especially since the last few days she  had was a nightmare. "Garrus, I think..." Good, he knew what that meant. "Garrus, bed now!" She ordered through ragged breaths but this time, he won't follow it. "D-did you he-hear me?" Her legs were trembling underneath him, her grip against his head and the hold on her thighs kept her standing.

"Loud and clear Shepard." His movements became faster, harsher, and the fluids were sliding down her thighs. "I think you should finish standing up." He teased as quickly as his tongue. 

"Garrus! Now!" He felt her lean a bit closer. "Garrus..." There was a cry in that warning but he refused to listen. He dug his tongue in her core, the slick entrance grasping tightly around him. "I can't-" she gasped as his tongue darted in and out, his nose sliding against her nub. 

Her body froze, her core was now twitching against him, and a soft intake of breath could be heard above him. He knew what that meant, and he was damn proud of himself. "Hmm." He nipped at the swollen nub gently with his lip plates. "Don't know why it took so long to try this out." He slowly eased himself off the ground, taking notice of the dull aches in his left knee. 

Garrus felt proud of himself when he stared down at the commander, she was sweating with dull eyes, as she panted away the high she just experienced. "Tired?" He teased as he lift her chin up with his talon. Her lips curled up in a wicked grin.

"Hell no." He watched Shepard back herself against the bed, slowly easing herself on top of the mattress with her legs spread open. A lovely invitation if he said so himself. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Garrus quickly unzipped his pants, revealing himself to her. 

"Just taking in the view." He crawled on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance. "Ready?" He loved to prolong her torture with gentle teasing, and he also loved when she took matters in her own hands. He could feel her body inching down, the tip of him pressing against her core, and she smirked up at him. 

"Ready." He groaned out when she pushed herself down, forcing a bit of him to enter her. "Now, it's time for you to start  _moving_." She needn't to tell him twice as his hips thrust into her, he could feel her legs wrapping around his waist, continuing to dig himself in her. 

He thrust deeper, faster, enjoying the tight heat, and the dampness from her body. He was going to miss this, miss her, he knew nothing else was going to compare to her. He'll just have to make up for the time they were going to miss, he'll make sure to keep these memories for himself. 

"Damn it Shepard." Don't leave. He wanted to whisper but couldn't, the Galaxy was more important than what he felt, on his wants, his desires. He wished a little that they could be bad people, selfish soldiers, willing to say hell to the Galaxy and its problems so they can enjoy every last moment together before the shit hit the fan. 

"Garrus, don't forget about me." She panted out as he gave a few harsh thrust. Garrus leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Never." He groaned out while hiking up her hips. "We'll see each other again soon, I'm sure of it." He could feel himself coming close. "I want to see you." His intense stare burned into glossy eyes. "Shepard..." He whispered out, his hips thrust faster and deeper. "Tell me when." He had to hold himself back, force his eyes to remain open, or else he'll miss it. Shepard's voice echoed in pleasurable cries and her hips were rocking against his. 

"Now." She cried closing her eyes but only to reopen them just as quickly. "Garrus are you-" her voice gave out as she clenched against him, feeling himself rushing in her. Her beautiful eyes were wide and glossed, her body was convulsing against him, arms holding him around the neck tightly. The last high they would have together for a long time. 

They will see each other again, he'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
